jaumecanellasgalindofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Categoría:Jaume Cañellas Galindo
thumb|left|Dr. Jaume Cañellas Galindo Biography The Dr. Jaume Cañellas Galindo is a psychiatrist, born in Barcelona (Spain). Doctor in Medicine and Surgery at the Autonomous University of Barcelona. Specialist in Psychiatry and Child and adolescent psychiatry from the University of Montpellier in the Faculty of Medicine of Montpellier. Psychotherapy from the I.P.S. He was the first spanish and catalan doctor member of the "Conseil de l'Ordre des Medecins" Hérault in France, 1986. After completing their training in France, he returned to Spain and worked in the field of public medicine adult and child and adolescent. He directed the Center for Mental Health Martorell (Barcelona) and was a member of the Commission on Teaching and Research in the area of health Coast Ponent (Barcelona). Later he created and directed the first service of Psychiatry and Clinical Psychology of the Alliance of Girona. He founded and directed the Gironí Institute of Psychiatry and Clinical Psychology Girona, from 1995 to 1998. He is a member of the International Group of Trainers in medical care Perinatal Psychology of the Ministry of Health French, based in Montpellier, since 1990 and founding member of the French Association for the Study and Training in medical care of Perinatal Psychological Disorders, Based in Narbonne, since 1991. It was the first psychiatrist of child and adolescent, also of the first Mental Health Center Child and Adolescent Catalan Health Service, a pioneer in the province of Girona. Definitively established in the capital city of Girona since 1990. Platform for Child and adolescent psychiatry in Spain Since 1989 Dr. Jaume Cañellas Galindo, claimed publicly that the specialty of Child and adolescent psychiatry is essential to prevent mental illness of adults. In this sense, says that data from the World Health Organization (WHO) show that a third of all internationally classified mental disorders (DSM IV TR and ICD-10) are produced specifically in childhood and adolescence, although there are other disorders such as neurotic or schizophrenia, which usually start in these stages of life. It adds that over eighty percent of all mental illnesses in adults, have their roots in childhood and / or adolescence. Finally in 2007, Dr. Jaume Cañellas, along with several associations, families whose children have mental disorders detected and other child psychiatrists, driving the creation of the first Platform for Child and adolescent psychiatry in Spain. This Platform part of the premise that mental illness in childhood and adolescence have specific characteristics that, by themselves justify the existence of a medical specialty itself, since it is not known whether psycho-affective development and peculiar psychiatric characteristics to the child and adolescent stage, could be overlooked aspects in the future could become severe mental disorders or diseases in adults. The Dr. Jaume Cañellas further recalls that the international association for Psychiatry of children and adolescents and related professions (IACAPAP) recommends, from the Declaration of Budapest from 14 May 1992, that each nation carries out a plan for the recognition and support the specialty of psychiatry of children and adolescents, clinical psychology and related professions relating to the mental development of children. This lack of specification of Child and adolescent psychiatry, according to Jaume Cañellas ago in Spain that historically there is a high incidence of overdiagnosis and infradiagnosis of children with mental disorders or diseases. Because you can not leave the child and adolescent mental health in the hands of professionals who are not specialized in this field. Foundation Dr. Jaume Cañellas Non-profit foundation created in 2012. Primary missions of the Foundation Dr. Jaume Cañellas: A. Develop a medical specialty of child and adolescent psychiatry and child and adolescent clinical psychology of a serious and homologables level in Hispanoamerica. B. Claim and promote these homologables professional specialties, compared and delivery of prevention, care and quality care in child and adolescent mental health in Spanish-speaking countries. Main activities of the Foundation Dr. Jaume Cañellas: A. Promote, inform the public and the families and train professionals (doctors paido-psychiatrists and clinical psychologists) to be seriously trained in child and adolescent specialty, serving in the prevention, early intervention and treatment of disorders and mental disorders of children and adolescents. B. Encourage medical and psychological training for mental health needs of children, adolescents and their families and to be included in the curriculum of students of general medicine and psychology. Written work *La personalidad anaclitodepresiva límite - Ed. U. Barcelona (2005) *Migration and Mental Health - Ed. U.A.B. (1994) *Risk Pregnancy - Ed. U.A.B. (1990) *L´enfant hyperkinétique et son échec scolaire - Ed. U. Montpellier I (1989) *Estimulación precoz en el Síndrome de Down - Ed. U. Barcelona (1982) References * Faculty of Medicine / University of Montpellier I: "Psychiatrie / Option Pédopsychiatrie - Dr.Cañellas Galindo, Jaume" (1989) * Child and adolescent mental illness / (IACAPAP): Budapest Declaration (05-1992) * Archives of the Journal of Girona: The first Service of Psychiatry and Clinical Psychology - Alliance of Girona (1995) * Contemporary History of Catalonia - Medical Specialties 2nd part. "Editorial Personatges de Catalunya S.L." (2005) * Archives of the La Vanguardia: Health: "Jaume Cañellas" (01-2007). * Archives of the Punt Diari (CG): No 3981. Year XII - (2007) * Archives of the Europe Press: Platform for Child and adolescent psychiatry in Spain (09-2007) * Spanish Atheists ISBN 978-1155276878 * Child Psychiatrists: John Bowlby, Donald Winnicott, Lauretta Bender, Jaume Cañellas Galindo, Michael Rutter, Robin Skynner, Leo Kanner ISBN 978-1155170114 *Health in Catalonia ISBN 978-1244829954 *Spanish Physicians ISBN 978-1156610152 *Alumnado de la Universidad Autónoma de Barcelona ISBN 978-1232491590 *Jaume Cañellas Galindo: Autonomous University of Barcelona, Psychotherapy, Martorell, Child and adolescent psychiatry ISBN 978-6136779218 External links *Platform for child and adolescent psychiatry in Spain *Member of Scientific Committee of Psychiatry *Child Psychiatrists: Jaume Cañellas Galindo *Information and articles on Psychiatry *Official Facebook Group: Dr. JAUME CAÑELLAS GALINDO *Characters from Catalonia: Dr. Jaume Cañellas Galindo *Biography of Jaume Cañellas i Galindo *Dr. Jaume Cañellas Foundation License http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported License. Categoría:Biographie Categoría:Psychiatrist Categoría:Child and adolescent psychiatry Categoría:Child psychiatrists Categoría:Doctor Categoría:Scientists Categoría:Psychiatrie Categoría:Medicine Categoría:Psiquiatría Categoría:Psiquiatría infanto-juvenil Categoría:Salud Mental Categoría:Medicina Categoría:Dr. Jaume Cañellas Galindo Categoría:Jaume Cañellas Galindo Categoría:Psiquiatra Categoría:Paidopsiquiatra Categoría:Paidopsiquiatría Categoría:Médico Categoría:Biografía Categoría:Psiquiatría del niño y del adolescente